


The Muddy Trench Coat

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Cuddles, Dorms, Ducks, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Trenchcoats, falling into lakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas shows up dripping wet and muddy on Dean's doorstep. Just a cute fluffy fic.





	The Muddy Trench Coat

Dean nodded along to the beat, fingers drumming to the tune. He paused, shifting his headphones so one ear was listening to the music and the other to his apartment.

He stopped the song, the rapid thumping continued. Someone was pounding the door.

Dean shuffled towards it, his headphones know dangling round his neck. He looked through the peep hole to reveal a very muddy looking man in a trench coat.

Dean swung the door open.

"How-" Dean started

"I'm dirty." Cas interrupted, looking at his grimy hands.

Dean grinned

"Yes, you are."

Cas squinted, tilted his head slightly looking confused then smiled a faint blush on his nose.

Dean shut the door and hurried Cas inside. If anyone saw a Filthy Castiel waiting outside his dorm he would get some odd questions that he didn't particular feel like answering.

Dean tapped the door as he turned towards Cas. "Not to sound rude but why are you here and why are you so wet and muddy?"

Cas, looking embarrassed let his eyes scan across the room - the mass piles of papers and bitten off pens lying around, the laundry strewn across the floor.

"I fell in a river and lost my key, it must've fallen out of my pocket. I tried looking for it. I- well I couldn't find it. So I was wondering if I could have the spare I gave you." He explained.

Cas scratched the back of his head, droplets of water fell onto the carpet, staining it an odd greyish colour.

"Sorry." Cas apologised. Dean rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

"You can shower here, I'll go get your key." Dean said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"Yes. Now go shower, you stink." Dean threw a sock at him.

Cas took his shoes off and then his socks and squelched his way over to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Cas came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Steam cloaked him as he opened the door and his hair curled from the damp humidity.

Dean almost dropped the pile of clothes he'd been holding.

Dean had somehow managed to clean the small, messy space within while Cas was in the shower. There were no stray boxers or empty mugs in sight.

He cleared his throat and pointed to the neatly folded clothes on the small sofa.

"You can wear those till I get your stuff washed. Sadly I can't clean the coat. You'll have to get it done at a dry cleaners or something." Dean shrugged apologetically.

"You've done enough as it is. Thank you and sorry for barging in on you." Cas picked the clothes up.

"It's fine. I'll uh, I'll go and put your clothes in the washer then." Dean swiftly left, holding the filthy, dripping wet clothes that Cas had arrived in. Dean hated going down to the student utility room, hopefully no one would spot him and start up a chat as they so often did.

Luckily he managed to dodge the other inhabitants of the building, he quickly bunged the clothes in and hopped back up to his dorm room.

By the time he got back Cas was wearing the grey ACDC shirt Dean has given him and jeans that didn't quite fit him.

He was barefoot and sat stiffly on the sofa, watching the small TV that had been shoved into a space in the corner.

Dean paused for a moment, watching him. His blue eyes were focused on the television, his dark towel dried hair was wavy and sticking up in places.

"So what happened exactly? How did you fall in?" Dean asked, shutting the door and heading to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Cas sighed, he curled his legs up on the sofa relaxing now that Dean was back.

"Cas?" Dean prompted.

Cas hummed. "Oh. I'm not sure. One minute I was feeding the ducks and the next I was soaking wet, stuck in the lake scrambling to find my keys and my phone."

"I found my phone but I think I need a new one." Cas held up a small mobile that still had pond weed stuck to it.

Cas shook it and some water flew out. Dean raised his eyebrows then chuckled, which soon turned into an outright cackle.

"Wait, so you fell in because you were trying to feed some ducks?"

Cas turned a shade similar to cotton candy. Dean handed him a cup of coffee and sat down next to him.

"Well I'm sure those ducks appreciated a human trying to become one of their own." Cas pouted.

Dean grinned wide enough that it could still be seen behind his coffee cup.

Dean grabbed a blanket that had been lying on the back of the sofa and draped it over Cas and himself. He was worried Cas would get cold.  
"So what do you wanna watch?" Dean asked and grabbed the remote.

Cas stared at him in wonder for a few seconds before placing his cup on the table. "I don't mind. Whatever you want."

Time drifted and the sky outside darkened. They both leant against the sofa, eyes slipping closed as warmth dragged them into sleep.

When the alarm blurted the next day, flashing nine am at them, neither Cas nor Dean were ready to get up.

Dean groaned and snuggled into the blanket further, tugging it around him more. Cas grumbled and yanked the blanket back.

Dean shoved him lightly and that's when Cas saw the time.

"Oh my god!" Cas tripped trying to get up so fast, the blanket a victim of his haste.

"Ugh." Dean complained as a cold draft swept over him, pimpling his skin. He stretched and tugged the blanket back over him.

After burying himself under the covers again, he asked if Cas was alright. When he got no reply he poked his head out from under the blanket.

Cas wasn't there.

"Cas?" Dean repeated.

He blinked blearily and a hand snuck out to pick up the form piece of paper on the table next to him.

_Have a class. See you later, thanks for yesterday. Have a good day_

He looked at the messy, sloped handwriting again before placing it on the table and sinking back into sleep, a dozy smile curling his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually realllllyy old. I edited it a little. But any Johnlock or destiel things I post are all from a while ago. I mainly write for Merlin atm.


End file.
